Startrek Return of a legend
by zwarrior
Summary: Based off of the second Bring Back Kirk trailer, This fanfiction will bring together all of the series of StarTrek. After the events of StarTrek Generations And the dominion war, A rescue of a man long thought dead and the return of a foe from the early d
1. Chapter 1

This piece of fan fiction is based off of the Bring back campaign's second trailer. The campaign was started by a group of fans that were dissatisfied with the ending of **Startek Generations.** You can find the trailer at http/ and scroll down a bit.This fan fiction will take place after Generations.

Pay attention people cuz I'm only gonna say this once:

Startrek and all related characters are © paramount

Star trek Return of a legend

Chapter one

**SPOCKS PERSONAL LOG; STARDATE 48650.1**

_**Captain Kirk caused me to be here, I came to see him in his final resting place, motivated more by nostalgia then by logic. I did not expect some clue as to what was to come.**_

Spock materialized at the same spot that Captain Picard had stood when he made the monument to his friend; Spock looked at the faded old federation badge, battered by the passage of time that marked his friend's last resting place and remembered. As he stood lost in his past Spock felt a yearning for his years in Starfleet, serving with his departed friend… Illogical yes, but he felt that yearning just the same.

"**_Spock!" _**Strange, it was almost as if Spock could hear his old friend, logic would suggest that the combination of his memories and wishful thinking had conjured up a phantom of his past **_"Spock… can you help me?"_** There it was again "Curious…that I should hear him so clearly."

Then something occurred to him, because he and Captain Kirk had performed mind melds so many times in the past, a mental connection had been forged, it allowed him to "hear" pieces of Jim's thoughts, no matter how far apart the two were, but the effect was completely random. In fact, Spock had heard his former captain call out to him moments before he fell to his death when he and Captain Picard stopped Dr. Soong from completing his plan to return to the anomaly known as the nexus. If Spock could hear him now, it could mean only one thing…

"Captain Kirk is alive." Across the table of the ready room Picard blinked in surprise at the amazing statement "Ambassador Spock I hope you understand how I would be skeptical about your statement, I witnessed his death after all. "

"It is completely logical that you would be skeptical of my claim but I assure you, it is the truth." Spock said, "However I believe you are aware of the side effect of multiple mind melds with another Sentient?"

The captain leaned forward and stared into his hot cup of earl grey tea for a moment before answering, "Yes I am aware of that effect on Vulcans, the… Te'nel I believe is the word for it." "That is correct captain." "And you believe that you felt the effects of Te'nel while you were down on the surface?" "That is also correct."

Picard frowned "And what is it that you want to do ambassador?" "It is my intention to locate the energy ribbon and rescue Captain Kirk." "Ambassador Spock, I must point out that when we exited the nexus both Kirk and I left a part of ourselves inside, what you heard could be that remnant."

"Normally I would agree Captain, but I believe that there was another effect the Enterprise B's deflector dish had on the nexus, than the one that allowed it to escape, It is my belief that the resonance burst created a harmonic field that would have affected anyone who entered it within the time the burst was activated, "

"What kind of effect, Ambassador?" Picard asked. "I believe that the harmonic field would act as a beacon, and if we activated a resonance burst with the same configuration as the Enterprise B's we would be able to travel to the point where the captain first entered the nexus, and retrieve him."

" The Vulcan dignitaries would think this idea of yours is extremely illogical." Spock then smiled, a rare indulgence into his human side "Captain, as I have discovered, logic, as always with the captain, does not apply to the situation.

Picard smiled, "Well ambassador you have me convinced, but you're going to need a ship."

Spock then handed the Captain of the Enterprise a data pad, "Captain I already have one in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek: Return of a Legend

Chapter 2

Lieutenant commander Tuvok glanced back at the robed figure in the rear of the shuttle. The esteemed ambassador Spock was at this moment speaking with his old commanding officer, Admiral Janeway about an upcoming endeavor. Outwardly Tuvok seemed not to have heard the conversation, but inside he wondered if Spock was feeling himself.

The conversation had just ended with Admiral Janeway wishing the Ambassador luck. Spock had noticed Tuvok looking at him out of the corner of his Eye, and rather than averting his gaze Tuvok continued to gaze thoughtfully over at the Ambassador, after all Spock had seen him, it was Illogical to try and hide the fact as a human might.

"Ambassador, am I correct in assuming that you have decided to embark on a rescue mission, of captain Kirk?" Tuvok asked. The other Vulcan responded with a single word "Yes." Having received conformation of his suspicions Tuvok returned his attention to his console, mentally shaking his head in disbelief. Spock somehow noticed, and spoke out, "Lieutenant Commander, despite what you may think, I have not lost my mind. I genualy believe that the captain is still alive inside the energy ribbon."

Not at all reassured, Tuvok said nothing, his superiors agreed that there was a chance that Kirk was alive and they had ordered him to escort the ambassador to the utopia planata shipyard, where he would part ways Spock.

As their shuttle approached Tuvok noticed that there were several older starships undergoing refits, the dominion war combined with the latest Borg incursion had severely strained the fleet, there was too much space and not enough ships to keep it safe, the logical approach was to bring ships out of the "mothball fleet" and back into service, after updating their systems to the current standard.

He also noticed his old ship that he had served on for seven years as they made their lonely way back to the alpha quadrant, the USS Voyager. Despite the temporal prime directive, and little Borg activity, Starfleet had decided that the Borg still might be a threat and sent technicians to study the futuristic ablative armor and Transphasic weapons that voyager had brought back with them. Voyager had become one of the most celebrated ships in the feet, it was famous, not the most famous. That honor was given to another ship currently at utopia planata. The ship that Tuvok's passenger was headed to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On another shuttle was also headed to this celebrity ship, piloted by none other than the captain of the Enterprise-E, Jean-Luc Picard. His passenger, was also a celebrity for his exploits on several ships called enterprise, the first through to the enterprise-B: Captain Scott, the old chief engineer of the enterprise who served under Kirk in the good old days, and who had survived a crash onto an enormous Dyson sphere for years, by locking himself in a continuous transporter cycle, until the Enterprise-D stumbled across the sphere and the crashed USS Jenolen 75 years later.

In front of them was the class of starship that truly started the legend of the enterprise, the constitution class starship's name and registry written on the hull in bold black letters NCC-1701-A, USS Enterprise

Picard turned to his passenger and remarked, "There she is," Scotty regarded the ship he served aboard with approval "Aye She's a beauty for certain, shame she won't be able to keep her name." Picard winced, yes there were debates going on as to whether or not to change the name of the old constitution class ship "Personally Captain Scot and several others at Starfleet command agree, that we should just leave well enough alone, at any rate I needed you immediately in order to oversee the refit, there are very few engineers in Starfleet that are familiar with the constitution design and none with your unique qualifications."

Scott shook his head and said "Oh, I shoulda known." Although a small smile played across his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jetar bowed his head as the Sulibans' mysterious benefactor appeared on the platform which served as the receiver for the intertime communications device, as usual the person's appearance was vague and indistinct making it impossible to tell what he looked like, for all he knew, there was a human in that far off time talking to him. "The federation is getting to close; if something is not done they will stumble onto our secret, which would be disastrous for the time we wish to create, the time of the Suliban."

Jetar knew what he meant, if the federation learned where they were and what they were building…. "what must I do?" The future man's reply was immediate, the weapon is almost complete, you need to buy more time… you must halt their advance, you! Must! Stop them!" the Suliban bowed once more and said "I will, I promise you."


End file.
